The Future Past's New Destiny
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is A Storyline of the Future Past Outrealm with M!RobinXLucina.
1. Chapter 1

David The Writer: Hello out there. This fiction is called "The Future Past's New Destiny". This chapter is "M!RobinXLucina In The Future Past". In it, M!RobinXLucina that takes place in the outrealm of the Future Past. It's something I thought up recently with this Question being in mind "How can Morgan exist if Lucina never went to the past?". I sure everyone wants to know my theory and, oh it's a creative one.

Lucina of The Future Past: I do wonder that as well.

F!Morgan of The Future Past: I already know it.

Robin of The Future Past: Me too. All Characters © Nintendo.

David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Robin of The Future Past. Background song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.

Lucina of The Future Past: What? Why that Song?

David The Writer: You'll See in the Story. Now On With It.

* * *

**The Future Past's New Destiny  
Chapter 1: M!RobinXLucina In The Future Past**

Lucina was walking around with Cynthia and Severa. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

Lucina turns around and says "You're the Servant of Grima. How are you still alive?"

"It is quite simple. I retreated after talking to my father from another world." The Former Servant of Grima says "I serve him no longer through. I am your ally, Morgan."

Lucina says "Morgan. So you did join up with Grima because he was in your father's body. Tell me something: Why have you seek me out then?"

Morgan says "Because I want to ensure this future is like this by securing my birth."

"Weren't you born in the past?" Lucina says.

"No, I was born in this time. Nine Months from now." Morgan says "With you as my mother."

Lucina's Sister known as Cynthia says "How can that be possible? You're telling me you traveled through time to make sure this future stays the same, then Grima got to you because of what he looked like."

Severa says "Cynthia's right. Time Travel is not possible."

Suddenly Tiki the Divine Dragon appears and says "Actually it is. In the future, I sent her back in time to ensure your victory and make sure she is born."

"I believe you, Lady Tiki, becuase Anything is possible with the help of the Divine Dragon." Lucina says "What can we do to have her be born through?"

Someone chuckles and says "I am the way."

Lucina turns toward the person to see Robin.

"Grima!" Severa says.

"It can't be... He's dead." Cynthia says.

"I am not Grima. I am Robin, the human half of Grima's Body." Robin says.

"My father told me that he had a tactician who was his bestest friend. He didn't tell me you were Grima's Human Half." Lucina says.

"We didn't know for sure until We killed Validar, my father and the True King of Plegia." Robin says "It was done because I didn't want Grima to be revived. I thought Ending my father would end Grima. But it didn't."

Lucina says "So you killed your own father to try to end Grima. I..."

"I have always been in love with you, My Darling Lucina." Robin says

"I... Alright, I have your child. As long as you agree to sign Plegia's lands over to Ylisse." Lucina says.

"A Diplomatic way, eh? I agree, Lucina." Robin says.

That Night after Robin signed the papers, Lucina had sex with Robin and Lucina got pregnant with Morgan.

"Please Protect Our Child, Lucina, until she is old enough to go back and help create this future. Also the Morgan from the future will return to her time once her younger self is born." Robin says.

"Don't you worry, my love. I will." Lucina says.

The Next Day, Lucina woke up and found Robin had vanished.

Morgan walks in and says "Mother, please don't push yourself with me inside you."

"Don't worry, Morgan. I won't." Lucina says.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

David the Writer: Well Finally I continue The Future Past's New Destiny. This fiction is now part of a series of fictions that take place in the Future Past Outrealm. This chapter is called "Shadow Manakete Trains". In it, we are introduced to the Villain of The Fan-fiction Series and she starts training with her Shadow Dragon Powers using the Risen as her Allies and battling the Shadeleal who don't believe she is the chosen of the Shadow Dragon. And yes I did say she.

Shadow Manakete: The Shadeleal will learn to respect their master's chosen one.

The Shadeleal General (Name Introduced in this chapter): You are no chosen of the Shadow Dragon.

Risen Chief #1: *Growls* You will respect her as of this chapter.

The Shadeleal General: We will see about that.

Risen Chief #2: Yes we will. Risen © Nintendo. All OCs © tAll3Shyguy On Deviant Art or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-fiction / Youtube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive of Our Own.

David The Writer: It's weird to say this but Thanks for the disclaimer, Risen Chief #2. Background Song is Monster by Skillet. Now on with the story.

* * *

**The Future Past's New Destiny  
Chapter 02: Shadow Manakete Trains**

"Hmph, wonder why Nah is so special. Well she did help save the world from Grima." A Manakete thought "I think Grima should have won through."

"Huh, she is praising my creation." The Essence of Medeus said in her mind.

"Who said that? Wait, that's Medeus. Why can I hear you in my head?" The Manakete thinks.

"You can hear me? Well, that is interesting. That means you are my chosen. Go take control of the risen and seize control of the Shadeleal from their commander, Darkus. Keep him alive so he can be your general." The Essence of Medeus says in her mind.

"I always wanted to be a leader of evil. I guess I am now." The Manakete thinks and says "Risen, Come aid me in seizing control of the Shadeleal."

Risen Chief #1 says "Medeus' Chosen wants our help. We must give it."

Risen Chief #2 says "Yes, We must."

Medeus' Essence says "You are my chosen. What's your name, Manakete?"

"It's Sasha!" The Manakete says and she is now referred to as Sasha.

At the Shadeleal camp, A Scout of the Shadeleal approaches Darkus.

The Scout says "Darkus, The Risen march against us."

"What?! Why?!" Darkus shouts.

"Because they think that Manakete is The Shadow Dragon's Chosen." The Scout says.

"Hmph, She doesn't look all that special. She is obviously lying to them. Defeating the Risen Chiefs who attack us by defeating that Manakete." Darkus says.

"Well, Medeus, you were right. The Shadeleal don't think I am your chosen." Sasha says.

"You ready for some training of those powers?" Medeus says in her head.

"Yes quite ready." Sasha says.

The Risen Chiefs follow Sasha's Commands and eventually break a path for Sasha to Darkus.

"Hello, Darkus." Sasha says.

"For such a young manakete, you are certainly gifted with tactics like a tactician." Darkus says.

"Now you shall see the full power I have." Sasha says. She then transforms into her manakete form, which is a Black Dragon.

"Black Dragon! Impossible!" Darkus says.

She only evilly laughs at this statement and then percieves to shoot a shadow ball of Dragon Flame at Darkus. It and critical hits Darkus for 70 damage.

"No, then you really are the Shadow Dragon's Chosen." Darkus says in defeat

The Battle ends and Darkus Shouts "Troops, stand down! We are serving this Manakete! She is the Shadow Dragon's Chosen!"

Sasha says "From now on, call the Shadow Dragon by his name, Medeus."

Medeus says in Sasha's head "Finally, they shall know me by my name."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

David the Writer: Welcome back to The Future Past's New Destiny. This chapter is called "Morgan Explains the Future" In it, we return back to the heroes and we see them at Ylisstol and Lucina, even though she's pregnant, is training to defeat The Shadow Manakete. Morgan tells her to relax for the baby's sake and then tells her of her future with everyone else listening too.

Lucina: I guess I just think that I can try to prevent that future Morgan comes from by being strong.

Robin: You get that from your father.

Morgan: I now know the future I come from and I need to share it to help prevent it. Even through...

Cynthia: Even through what, My Niece?

Morgan: Nothing for now. You'll learn in a future chapter.

Laurent: Well that's mysterious. This is the last chapter we see of Morgan for this story unless she travels back in time again.

Yarne: Yeah, Even through I want to get to know her.

Noire: This story is F!Morgan/Yarne so we might see Morgan again.

Brady: She has a point there.

Severa: Yeah she does.

Kjelle: Even through she is from the future, she still belongs with Yarne? How?

Inigo: Maybe it will be explained this chapter.

David the Writer: Yes it will.

Inigo: Cool. All Fire Emblem Characters © Nintendo. The Shadow Manakete © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / Tumblr / Youtube or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Inigo. Background song is More than A Memory by Hoobastank. Now on with the story.

* * *

**The Future Past's New Destiny  
Chapter 03: Morgan Explains the Future**

The Heroes of Ylisstol are busy training especially Lucina even through she is pregnant.

Morgan says "Mother, you need to take it easy for my infant state inside you."

"I don't have the pleasure to take it easy. I must prevent the future you come from." Lucina says.

"I can only say this. You are like your father in so many ways." Robin says in an echoing voice.

Brady says "Is that Robin?"

Severa says "Yeah that's Robin's Voice. He must have heard Lucina from the heavens. Listen, Lucina. If you don't take it easy, Morgan will not be born right and then the future will be worst."

Lucina says "I guess so. Alright I stop training until Morgan's Infant state is born."

Laurent says "I like to hear more about this future Morgan comes from."

Noire says "I like to know if there are other children like Morgan."

"Me too." Cynthia says.

"A Future Scion of Legend will be very much welcomed." Owain says.

Gerome says "I agree with Noire as well."

Nah says "As do I."

Kjelle says "If I have a child, I hope he/she respect her elders."

"I would hope so, Kjelle. I also would like a child to show my good sides which excludes my flirting side." Inigo says.

Yarne just says "I just want to know about the future."

"Oh Yarne, you're worried that you have no one to fall in love with, right Bunny?" Morgan says.

"Yes and don't call me Bunny!" Yarne says.

"Well don't be worried. You have me in the future. I will tell you all of my future. It will explain how Yarne has me." Morgan says "The future starts falling into dispair when The Shadow Manakete resurrects the Shadow Dragon, Medues. Grima is also resurrected but is an unwilling servant of the Shadow Dragon, Medeus. Your Future selves were all defeated except one, Yarne himself. He lived through Lucina telling him to run. Yes I have friends who are children of you all. I won't reveal who gets together but I will reveal that my allies are strong and full of hope. I was given a bracelet from Yarne's Future Self before I left to help make sure Grima is defeated. This bracelet made him unable to age until I was his age. My Future self aka me right now gave it to him before I left after being born in this time. That is pretty much my future."

Yarne says "So where is this bracelet you are suppose to give to me?

Morgan then pulls out a bracelet and says "Right here, bunny." She then puts it on his wrist.

Yarne shouts "I said Don't Call Me Bunny!"

"Sorry your future self seemed to like the nickname when I was younger." Morgan says.0/P

"That was because you were younger!" Yarne shouts.

A Few months later, Morgan of that time was born and Morgan of the future vanished into a time portal. Lucina swore she would prevent her daughter's future.

TBC...


End file.
